


Teddy Bear

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Teddy Lupin, Bodily Fluids, Bonding, Bottoming, Boyfriends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Orgasm, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sex, Tattoos, Topping, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: When Auror Edward Remus Lupin returns from a difficult mission all broken hearted, who's there to hold him silently as he copes? James makes sure to do his best to cheer Teddy up!





	Teddy Bear

 

It's not usually this hard, the job.

Most days, Teddy loves it. But today… was hard.

Teddy finished the report and sent it via paper airplane to Harry's office, knowing it'll only get opened tomorrow, and glad for it; he didn't think he could handle Harry trying to console him today. He just wanted to go home, and close his eyes, and maybe take a sleepless potion, and have this terrible day done and over with. Of course he knew tomorrow will be…difficult to handle. But at least this day will finally come to a close.

He sighed heavily, that weight in his chest wearing him down. He put on his traveling cloak and headed as steadily as he could manage to the fireplaces at the Ministry of Magic.

Once in a while he meets familiar faces, like Hermione or Percy, and they chat lightly for a few minutes. Teddy was thankful not to have been spotted by anyone familiar; he couldn't manage fake cheerfulness, and he doesn't have enough energy to explain his day and everything that managed to happen in it.

It was three hours later, that Teddy's heart jumped, his muscles sore; somebody _flooed_ into his flat. He came home and just sat down with a cup of tea and didn't move for two and a half hours, trying not to think about everything he was thinking of. He was used to the silence, to the solitude. He looked down; he didn't even change cloths, and doubtlessly would have stayed just like that until he had to leave again in the morning for work.

Not sure if he should resent the unknown intruder for breaking the process of stillness he managed, or thank him for it – what was he supposed to say, Hey? – Teddy put his cold cup of untouched tea down and got up, tired but ready to face one last interaction before this awful day is over.

He expected, whoever this is, for this to go poorly like everything else had today.

"Hey? Hello! Teddy, you home?"

The voice stopped the shaking, and Teddy cursed; he had to get it together, he won't hurt James just because he had a considerably bad day.

_Considerably_ ; there's a laugh.

"Here." Teddy winced, even to himself that sounded like a voice that hasn't been used in hours. It didn't even carry far. He wondered if James heard him.

"Teddy?" Came the tentative reply, as James came into the kitchen slowly, careful of what state Teddy was in. "Is… are you okay?"

Teddy didn't have an answer to that, so he didn't answer. He watched numbly as James came closer to him, his movements reminding him of childhood summers spent in laughter and joy with family.

"Teddy you look really… worn out." James put a hand on Teddy's shoulder which he could barely feel through the thick dragon skin cloak, but still appreciated the gesture.

"Work. Been a day." He felt all of his internal organs falling into an abyss, and he was empty, hollow, and could taste despair will come for him soon; maybe a few days, when it all registers.

He begged James not to ask him to say what happened.

"That bad?" James asked, half joking, trying to get Teddy to smile.

Relieved he wasn't asked specifics Teddy's shoulders relaxed one inch. "Yes."

Teddy sank back onto the sofa, staring at his untouched cup of tea, enjoying the silent company, though he knew it was uncomfortable for James.

Eventually James built up the courage to ask "I can leave, if that's what you need. I can also stay, sleep over." He was tapping his left foot silently over and over again like a nervous tick. "You don't have to be alone Teddy."

It took a while for Teddy's chest to clear of all that weight, enough to draw a real breath and answer without a tremble in his voice. James waited, or at least decided not to leave if Teddy wasn't kicking him out.

"I don't know what I want. But I was alone, and that wasn't helpful." Teddy looked away from the tea, fighting to keep his emotions in check. But fuck, James was close to him, he was used to sharing his emotions with him; unlike his cup of tea. "I'd like you to stay, but… I won't be much company."

"That's okay Teddy, you get to do that once in a while." James was quick to reassure him, but Teddy knew it was just something you say. Misery does love company, and Teddy's somber mood was likely to bring James' down.

"Thank you." Teddy knew he couldn't turn away James' company and be alone with his cold tea again.

"Don't even mention it Teddy." James said calmly, and Teddy had a small thought to laugh, though it didn't form all the way through; how many times has that been Teddy's line to James? "And any other bad day at work like this, don't even bother to come home, just stop by my flat and stay over, yeah? You don't need to ask."

Teddy was thankful inside. "I'm really hoping there'll never be a day like this one again." He admitted, hoping he doesn’t sound weak.

James sunk into the seat next to him, and wrapped his arms around Teddy, hugging him tightly.

Teddy guessed that he did sound weak. He leaned back, staring at his cup of tea on the table, accepting the hug, and hoping James' body will help the cold inside his heart better then gripping that cup of tea did.

He remembered suddenly another time when James hugged him like this; just silently offering comfort and company. This time a small smile made it to Teddy's lips.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Teddy heard James' voice whisper with a huff like this happened all the time. He also heard relief that Teddy was smiling.

"…T'least this time your arms reach all the way around." Teddy breathed quietly, finding he was breathing easier.

It took James a minute to remember and Teddy felt him push against him a little to chastise him, and heat up in the face.

It felt nice.

"I was twelve, gimmie a break." James muttered, but Teddy knew there were no hard feelings.

"Nah, it was sweet. It's sweet now too." Teddy admitted, remembering how Gran said his bunny's death was sad, but eventually just a pet and that happens and that he could get another. Everyone said things like he'll get over it, or to say goodbye and that it was time, the bunny was old. Then James came to him, and didn't say anything that made Teddy angry on his dead bunny's behalf, he didn't ask Teddy to stop being in pain, just sat there silently and gave him a hug to make it all better. Teddy never saw James sit quietly for so long before, and he was touched that he did for him, who was 16 at the time and way older. He felt so alone when none of them understood why the death of a bunny hurt quite so much for so long; at sixteen you can't help but hate life when you lost both your parents, your Gran is getting on in years in a terrifying pace, and now it took your pet too. James didn't even try and understand, which felt refreshing.

"Teddy… you know I love you and stuff, right?"

Teddy leaned into James' warmth and kissed his cheek, before getting out from between his loose grip gently. "I Love you too Jaime." Teddy stood up, and pulled out his wand. He waved it silently and a pillow and two blankets popped up on the sofa next to James. "If you need another blanket there's more in that closet." Teddy pointed, pocketing his wand. He heaved a sigh, tired of too many emotions. He looked at James and smiled without any feeling to it. "Sorry tired. Like I said, not gonna be great company… good night Jaime." Teddy was already half way to his bedroom when James called "Er- 'course! Get some rest Teddy, night!"

Teddy waved without turning to show he heard, and closed the door gently behind him.

Teddy was too out of energy to take off his cloths, so he waved his wand again until he was naked. Then he waved it again for some pajama pants, and crawled under the blanket.

That night he dreamt, of course.

He's seen some bodies before, on dangerous missions, but it was the little stuffed toy that got to him the most; the little body shadowed by the adult sized ones around it that Teddy couldn't stop seeing in his dreams.

Suddenly the mother was there, screaming in grief, screaming and weeping, begging Teddy to have misidentified him. She was home when they found her and told her, she never saw the body, or the crime scene. But in the dream, she was there, screaming on top of the little body, screaming right at Teddy for failing.

"Teddy wake up! Shit! Wake up Ted, Come on!"

"Sorry… sorry, _so sorry_ – "

"Wake up!"

Teddy was pulled back to reality by a sharp tug to his hair; which unconsciously grew longer during his sleep.

"Jaime? Ow!"

"Sorry, but you weren't waking up, and I got worried."

Teddy finally realized James was in his bed, still holding onto his hair and tugging it.

"…Stop." Teddy groaned.

"Sorry!" James said again, letting go.

It didn't hurt anymore, but Teddy was so sleepy his body forgot that this was James Sirius Potter and happened to enjoy the little hair-tugging too much.

"S'fine. What's wrong?" Teddy asked, clearing his throat and sitting straighter in bed.

James scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, somewhat red. "You were having a bad dream Teddy, thought I'd better wake you."

A cold, dead, hand dipped deep inside of Teddy's chest.

"What did I say?"

James frowned at the floor. "You apologized a lot, something about a toy, and you tried to catch something. I dunno."

"…I tried to catch something?" Teddy's bitter tone carried and James looked at him apprehensively.

"Yeah."

"Hope I had better luck in my dreams." Teddy said, feeling ugly.

"… The bad guys got away?" James asked quietly.

Teddy met his gaze. "No. I let them get away."

"Codswallop!" James declared without hesitation.

Teddy's lips tugged upward. "It's true. I thought I could save someone, so I chose to try and help instead of doing what I was told. I let the perpetrators get away and the person I tried helping was already… was a decoy." Teddy took his time getting his long turquoise hair out of his face, not sure what James will say, or why he was telling him about it in the middle of the night when he was so dead beat tired and has a long and terrible day ahead of him, or why it matters so much what James thinks.

"It's so you, Teddy." Teddy blinks twice when James actually smiles. "Of course you'll try to help first, execute punishment second. Besides, if that person was alive, and you hadn't saved them so you could catch the bad guys; you'd never sleep another night in your life."

Teddy thought it over slowly, and had to admit the truth of it. "Can't exactly sleep now either."

"It'll pass – you did what you felt was right, the rest doesn't matter!" James called passionately.

_'You let them get away with murdering my baby!'_

"…It matters, a lot."

"Fuck Teddy, did somebody say something?" James demanded, suddenly angry on Teddy's behalf.

Teddy chuckled without any feeling to it. "You know what I want? To not have to think anymore. Awake or asleep, I can't get any peace of mind."

"You just need something to keep your mind off it!" James said like it was obvious.

Teddy thought about the little toy. "It'll take some distraction."

"I'm in love with you." James' words rushed forward, but Teddy still heard them all clearly.

"What?" he asked stunned.

James was now completely red, to the ears. "Here you are, finally telling me about what happened to get you this hurt and throughout our conversation 30% of my mind is constantly on your exposed chest."

Teddy suddenly felt very conscious about not wearing a shirt. "You're joking."

"Nope. I'm in love with you – please don't make me say it a third time."

"I – I don't know what to –"

When James realized Teddy didn't know how to finish his own sentence he said "I get it, you probably never thought of me like that, but I did, totally, actually recently during a wank – oh _MERLIN_ why did you let me say it?!" He turned on Teddy, steam out of his ears.

A sudden fear took over Teddy; will he lose James because of this?

He grabbed one of James' wrists, and he stopped babbling, looking fearfully at Teddy. Teddy used the wrist to pull him closer, and held him tight in his arms, knowing James couldn't run away even if he wanted to because Teddy was stronger. He calmed himself down and looked right at James' soft brown eyes without blinking.

"I'm sorry I never thought of you that way before, but I promise to do it now, and see where it goes. Whatever happens I'm glad you told me Jaime. Also, know this: I don't care what happens next, you and I, we'll always be family to each other, and I'll still love you, in any way that I can."

James smiled shyly, his eyes pleased. "I knew you wouldn't turn away from me, or call me gross."

"I'd never turn away from you, but I never said you weren't gross. Don't look so shocked Jaime, who the bloody hell makes their cereal by putting the milk first?"

Teddy smiled, and it came from the heart. When James realized he was messing with him he laughed. "I'm so fucking relived!"

"So am I; five minutes of peace, of distraction… thank you Jaime, I was starting to feel like I was losing my mind." Teddy admitted, fully enveloping James in his arms for a thankful hug.

"…45%." James whispered dramatically.

Teddy snorted and pulled back. "Way to ruin the moment."

They smiled at each other, but then Teddy's smile slowly slipped away and the heavy weight settled in him again. He sighed.

"Still don't want to tell me what's really bothering you?" James asked carefully.

The thing that got to him most was the little ch - _toy_. The little toy, discarded.

"No."

"Okay." James shrugged like he was left with no choice and quickly stole a kiss from Teddy, who was too slow to react. "For calling me gross. I'm not gross, just lazy. And here," James waved his wand and a bottle appeared in his hand. "drink, it'll give you your peace of mind."

Teddy forgot how much self confidence James has; in love or in the presence of a half-naked crush, it doesn't matter, he'll do what he wants and not feel apologetic about it.

Teddy ignored the Sleepless Potion and took his hair out of his face again, before slowly leaning in to lay a kiss on James' lips. He gave James plenty of time to back up, and when he didn't he tasted him, this time slowly, making sure to test how he feels.

When he pulled back he was flushed as well. "Sorry Jaime that quick one didn't really tell me anything."

"I'd argue I'm okay with it." James tried to act normal, his voice higher than usual.

"… It's been a long day, I can't really focus my feelings about this Jaime, and so it's hard to be honest here. But I know that I'd like you to keep me company until morning, because I don't really want to forget, it feels disrespectable to forget, I just don't want to deal with it all by myself." Teddy moved to one side of the bed, opening the blankets invitingly. "I mean, only if you want –"

James jumped in before Teddy finished asking him. He pulled the blankets tight around them, and pressed their shoulders together.

"Night." James said, reaching for Teddy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Teddy used the hand to pull James into his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding close. "…Night." He called back, waiting for James to lean out of him in some way, but he didn't; James heartbeat just sped up.

Teddy rested his head close to James', smelling his soft shampoo, and basked in the warmth coming from him. He liked how James felt; he was the right size, his skin gentle. Teddy held tighter.

Teddy listened to the sound of James' heart as it kept going faster than usual, until it calmed down and James fell asleep, tension at his back fading away. Teddy came in and out of sleep, embedded in bad flashbacks, always coming back to something solid he can hold onto; Jaime.

 

* * *

 

It's been a week since that night, and Teddy came home to his flat, tired.

"Teddy, that you?" James shouted from the living room, rushing to see who _flooed_ in.

"Yeah." Teddy answered, starting to take off his traveling cloak and the uniform underneath.

"And?" James demanded, as soon as his boyfriend came into view.

Teddy was tired, but also pleased. He smiled "We got 'em. We got the bad guys."

James called out happily. "Yes! I knew you could do it!"

Teddy abandoned his traveling cloak on the rug, and took two big strides and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on James' lips. "Thank you Jaime."

James smiled lazily and whispered "If you really wanna thank me, take off your cloths."

Teddy blushed but chuckled; he's been keeping it friendly between them so far, rather chaste, because of the age difference, and because it was James. But, James flirts like he does everything else; in true Gryffindor style, he goes all in.

Feeling lighter then he has in a whole week, Teddy gets whimsical and decided to tease him back, curious as to his reaction.

"Sure. I wonder what you'll look like a 100% distracted…" Teddy purred in James' ear, enjoying the little shudder he gets in response. "I bet I could do all sorts of things to you, and you won't put up a fight…"

"… _Fuuuuck_ Teddy!" James panted, his ears red.

"Yes, things like that." Teddy agreed, loving the way James' breath comes out, rushed and almost in pain.

A sudden reckless idea came to Teddy, and he went for it. "How long have you liked me Jaime?"

"I dunno, I always just, sort of liked you… I guess I couldn't lie to myself anymore recently, which is why I ended up blurting it out like I did."

Teddy took his time to respond, enjoying the warmth of their closeness. He put an arm around Jamie's waist. "So you've probably wanted to touch me for a long time now, haven't you?"

He smiled at James' panicked expression. But James swallowed and seemed to relax when he said gently "Yeah, I have."

Teddy's prick twitched; James doesn't do gentle often, and the sudden change was a turn on.

Teddy kissed him sweetly and said "Mmm, go ahead."

James blushed, not looking at him. "Er – what?"

"Go on," Teddy instructed quietly, "touch me, its fine."

James shifted his feet. "Where?"

"Wherever you want." Teddy smiled.

James hesitated but reached out, combing his fingers gently through Teddy's long turquoise hair.

"It's soft." He mumbled, pleased, and Teddy's lips tugged upward.

"What else?" he asked sweetly, voice honey-dipped.

James swallowed. He reached out and put his hand on Teddy's waist, and after a moment he slipped it under the uniform and Teddy's breath hitched when he felt the cold fingers on his skin, gently exploring his stomach and hip. Teddy's careful control, which he's held onto this past week, was slipping away.

The hand that was in his hair fell, but before it could go around his waist too; Teddy grabbed the wrist and winked at James playfully. "Ever wanted to feel my tongue?"

James blushed. "Teds it's mean to tease."

Teddy chuckled fondly. "Been a hard week has it?" he asked, wondering how badly James wanted this.

"You have no idea." He groaned, his fingers digging into Teddy's hip suddenly hungrily.

"… I think I might have an inkling." Teddy whispered, and drew the palm in his grasp to his mouth, and watched gleefully as James stood stiffly, watching wide-eyed as he drew out his tongue and licked the fingers.

James moaned and Teddy spread his tongue across the fingers, between them, forcing them to move or open, his eyes trying to convey to James what he'd like to really be using it for.

James' hand moved to explore Teddy's chest, caressing it lovingly, then settling on a nipple and playing with it as he leaned in and took his fingers back, so he could crank up and draw Teddy's mouth on his own.

Teddy complied and leaned down the rest of the way, planting a new kind of kiss for them on James; needy, passionate, urgent and full of tongues. The freedom to be able to pull all the stops was elevating, and Teddy pushed up against James' hips sharply, a thrill passing him as James shuddered with pleasure.

Teddy was happy when James felt confident enough to put his hand on the back of Teddy's head to keep him tightly in place, and pull his mouth even closer. Teddy's hands went to touch lightly all over James' body over the cloths, gently but making sure it was felt; the shoulders, the neck, the chest, the hips, then one hand went down to the back of the left thigh and squeezed, and the other went to James' arse and brushed over it, as though in greeting. James' breathe grew inside of Teddy's mouth, as he shook and trembled under Teddy's touch.

"Guess I've wanted to touch you for a long time now too." Teddy said quietly as they parted to breath. "…If you're not sure about this Jaime we can-" Teddy hurried to reassure him.

"Hurry up and take your clothes off Lupin." James called hoarsely, shrugging quickly out of his shirt.

Teddy didn't move, he stared at James hungrily; he was no longer a boy, he was a man now, fully grown. Teddy both grieved the little kid that used to run around and copy him, and proudly greeted this new adult.

James looked nervous at Teddy's sudden silence, and looked embarrassed. Teddy quickly kissed him again, then separated so he could bend down and plant soft kisses all across James' chest, stopping by the nipples to lick and probe them teasingly.

"You mouth is _insanity_ Teddy." James complained lovingly, breathing hard.

Teddy smiled at him. "Thank you." He took off his uniform expertly, taking the trousers off as well while he was at it, and threw them on the coach without a care. He gave James some reaction time as he slowly took out the hair from his face, letting it fall on his shoulders neatly. He wasn't particularly concerned; his body was rather normal, and James has already seen all of his tattoos (even before they started dating).

James didn't touch him but he stepped close enough for Teddy to feel the heat and grow agitated for it.

"…Been a hard week Lupin?" James asked smugly, his voice nearly not carrying. James reached out to touch the bulge in Teddy's pants, but Teddy groaned and stopped him before he could, dragging him into the bedroom before he loses all patience.

"Trousers down Potter."

"You forgot the 'please'." came the maddening response.

" _Please_."

"My **_pleasure_**." James purred from the back of his throat, taking off the trousers.

"Fuck Jaime!" Teddy said, the purr starting a great fire in his lower abdomen.

"Yes, that's the idea – _hummmfgh_!" Teddy pushed James onto the bed behind him by shoving into him again roughly, feeling both of their erections brush.

James started saying something, but Teddy shoved his tongue into James' open mouth and his hands went to James' thighs – he grabbed the back of both of them and using them heaved James into a better position on the bed, then he put himself between them and let them go, so that he was positioned snuggly between James' legs. When James made a sound at the back of his throat Teddy shoved his tongue harder into James, who was trapped by the bed beneath them.

They kissed for a while, hands flying everywhere, when Teddy pushed against James again, rubbing against him over their pants.

James shivered, and his hips rose to keep the touch, but Teddy moved his torso higher and pinned James down with his hands. Their mouths pulled apart, both breathing hard.

When they caught their breath James said roughly "Stop pinning me down Teddy!"

"But I wanna play – and I don't think you can hold on long with that erection Jaime." Teddy said casually.

"I can hold on! What do you mean play?" he asked dubiously.

Teddy smiled sweetly. "Tease."

James looked completely displeased, but when he tried to argue he was shut up with another rough kiss and Teddy pushed up against him another time, this time hard, making sure to go up and down the length of James' cock.

James tried keeping Teddy in place again, but Teddy wouldn't have it. Teddy's tongue was so far down James' throat and their kiss was so long by now drool ran from the corner of James mouth, the kiss was so wet, but Teddy was adamant about making James swallow it himself, and let his tongue probe lazily deep inside James' hot mouth. When James began swallowing as the kiss progressed every other minute Teddy felt a great hot wave of triumph and pleasure each time.

This time when Teddy pushed up against James, Teddy's prick shoved right between his butt cheeks, even over the pants, rubbing against his hole. This time James shuddered badly, and pushed against it, when Teddy pulled back.

James groaned loudly, and Teddy finally pulled back from the deep kiss again. They did nothing but struggle for breath for a moment.

"Problem?" Teddy asked playfully when he could.

James glared at him, well flush, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Were you always such a bastard in bed?"

"You mean sex?" Teddy asked innocently, and then shoved himself against James again. "Sex." He said again, suggestively.

James' looked embarrassed. "How can you just say it out loud so casually?"

Teddy snickered fondly. "Never had anyone talk dirty to you before Jaime?"

James heated up even more and muttered something under his breath.

Teddy looked at him. "What?" but they both knew he heard him; Teddy may not have inherited his father's werewolf gene, but he always had incredible hearing.

James glared at him but repeated louder "It's different with you."

Teddy knew James could feel his prick, still pressed up against his, twitch, and let it be answer enough for his boyfriend's declaration.

He leaned down and kissed one of James' nipples, nibbling them again, and with his fingers played with the other one, enjoying the sounds James was making and the way he desperately tried every once in a while to shove up hard against Teddy again.

Teddy held him back by putting his knee in the way as he ignored James arguing the matter.

"Teddy how much – _aha_! – longer are you going to focus there? Just – move – your – damn – knee!"

Teddy raised his head, his fingers now stimulating both of the pink nipples. "Look how I'm touching you Jaime." He said softly, but James blushed. "Look they're hard now –"

"Merlin's pants Teddy!"

"- I won't stop until your nipples are both blue and carry my teeth marks –"

"Merlin's fucking pants Teddy!" James hitched.

Teddy leaned down his mouth and placed soft kisses all across James' fit chest, his fingers mistreating both nipples. Then he went to bite softly each of them, true to his word. James awarded him with a soft moan with each bite.

Teddy's hands went to James' arse, and he squeezed both cheeks and used his hands to push James' front closer to his, finally moving away his knee.

" _Ah Teddy_!" James called, hard of breath.

Teddy moaned too, loving the feel of James so close.

"James, can I take off your pants?"

"Yes! _Yes!_ "

Teddy's long fingers traced all around the torso, peeling off the fabric and then pulling it all the way down. Teddy took the sight in, hungrily, licking his lips, before he bent down to loop the pants completely off through James' feet and threw them somewhere behind the bed.

"Good boy," Teddy said lustfully. "you're so eager –" Teddy brushed his fingers gently up and down the twitching cock, making James cry out.

"I'm going to fuck you now Jaime, you think you'll like that?" Teddy asked casually.

"Fuck Teddy!" James called out.

Teddy chuckled, his fingers going to James' hole, slowly probing him. "I'm going to put my fingers inside you, how do you feel about that?"

"I think I'm okay with it." James breathed out, huffing on the bed.

Teddy's hands backtracked.

James groaned. "Teddy if you don't fuck me I solemnly swear that I'll – er – jump on you! Yeah!"

"James I'm getting lube." Teddy snorted. "But that was very threatening." Teddy told him as he grabbed the bottle from the bedside drawer. Teddy crawled back on the bed to James.

"This won't do – I need to see what my hands are doing." Teddy smirked when James muttered a "I'm entirely sure you're lying off your arse Lupin –"

"What I'm saying sweetheart" Teddy winked when James reddened. "is; can you spread open for me?"

James swallowed, looking away. With shaky movements Teddy leaned back watching as James shifted his legs around Teddy, pulling them as far apart as he could.

"…Good boy Jaime." Teddy told him gently. Teddy put a pillow under James' arse to level him enough for it to be comfortable. When James didn't say anything but simply complied, Teddy leaned to give him a soft kiss on the mouth, then bent down and put the lube, smearing it on his left hand, making sure to get his fingers in it well. He threw the lube aside, keeping it close by, and fingered James' arse carefully, playing around its edges until it relaxed enough to open up a bit. Teddy saw James was far too focused on it, and not nearly relaxed enough, so he leaned down to place another soft little kiss, right on the tip of his hard cock. The cock twitched in appreciation, and James moaned, his head going back against the bed, and Teddy saw he was grabbing the sheets.

He chose that moment, and slipped one finger inside him, carefully opening him up.

"Jaime you're gripping my finger too hard – is this enough to satisfy you?"

" _Mmmmmmh_ – shut up you bastard – hurry up, I can't anymore –"

Teddy leaned close to James' tip again and blew on it some sweet air, enjoying playing with James' body so thoroughly.

James screamed. "Teddy!"

"Say my name again."

"Teddy! Touch me, I'm going to come –" James begged.

Teddy was most affronted. "You will not." He ordered. "We're only half way through –"

"Half way through – Lupin don't make me get my wand!"

Teddy ignored him and put in a second finger, scissoring James open as he listened to James beg and whimper and moan and felt him arch his back whenever Teddy did something he liked.

"James I'm not even touching your prick anymore – do you like my fingers so much? You're such a slutty bottom." Teddy was getting uncomfortable too; too hard for too long. James was beyond complicated sentences as all Teddy heard was "Ted – Teddy – hurry – "

Teddy couldn't stop those pleas from giving his cock great frustration. With his free hand he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, and he could almost feel James vibrate under him. When he glanced at him, James' eyes were on him, hungry, lustful, eager; Teddy saw it all on James' face. He was pleased Teddy was finally doing this with him.

"You're beautiful Jaime, you know that?" Teddy said softly. "I didn't say anything when I first saw it all because I was too busy staring, because fuck you're beautiful." Teddy put inside a third finger, and growing impatient, he started spreading the hole open as much he could, letting the skin slap a few times. James' whole body twitched with every touch of Teddy's and Teddy was starting to lose his sanity. "Fuck it's hot in you; I want to feel it with my cock."

Teddy finally takes out his fingers, and James whimpers, pushing his hips up, looking nearly lost in the pleasure too.

Teddy made a show of shoving his hand down his pants as James watched and pulling out his hard prick, already showing pre-cum.

James shivered.

"Do you want it?"

James nodded, and Teddy wondered if he guessed Teddy wouldn't do anything unless he plays along.

"Where do you want it?"

James drew breath hard, his chest rising, his nipples twitching. "Inside me."

Teddy grabbed the lube and shivered hard when he rubbed his prick up and down with the cool stuff as James watched him.

Teddy got into position and slowly pushed his way inside James. "Can you feel it Jaime? You're taking me so well. Your hole is gripping so hard – you're body is amazing James."

Teddy pushed all the way inside, and they both shuddered at the pleasure.

Teddy shoved in one last time, slapping their bodies against each other. James moaned wonderfully and Teddy started banging his hips before he realized he was doing it, living every moment in the satisfaction of it.

"You feel so good." Teddy said earnestly, grabbing James' hips and thrusting into him harder, parting James' legs more to have room to get closer.

James quivered, and Teddy thrust again into the same spot, sure he's found the prostate. He felt a roar of victory rise in his chest when James trembled and called his name.

"It feels good there, doesn't it? You like my cock up your arse, don't you?"

James whimpered lustfully in response.

"I'm making sure to hit there every time Jaime!" Teddy took himself out of James and then pushed inside all the way, as James cried out. "Do you like that? Your prick nearly came without me having to touch it – you like it up the arse so bad? Can you come just from this?" Teddy pushed out all the way and in again with one swoop thrust, grabbing James' hips and banging inside him repeatedly. James' cries were growing desperate; Teddy was nearly close, sweat dripping from his brow.

He rubbed James' cock gently, over and over, James met his thrusts half way, raising himself with his hips and Teddy lost it and came inside him, filling him up with hot steamy cum.

Panting badly Teddy pushed out and in of James twice more, and rubbed him quicker, until James came into his hand, calling his name, his cum spraying on both of their stomachs. For a minute Teddy just breathed, and then he slowly pulled out, and fell on the bed next to James, their chests working wildly.

"You talk a lot during sex Ted." James told him conversationally.

 

* * *

 

"You know I love you and stuff." Teddy whispered softly as they lay in his bed, after a quick shower both were sour and tired but happily content.

James blushed red to his ear-tips. "I also said I was in love with you." He grumbled, trying to ease the heat from his face.

Teddy burst out laughing when he realized James was fishing. "I'm in love with you too Jaime." He swore. "I really am."

James hummed, "Alright then." And started looking through all the familiar tattoos on Teddy's back. "Hey Ted… this one's new, isn't it?" James asked, his fingers tracing across his boyfriend's upper left back.

"Yep." Teddy smiled, as James tapped on the tattoo of the little toy he's been seeing in his dreams for a week every night, a smile on the teddy bear's face, and a rose resting next to it, to offer it some peace with a flower that will never wither, like the boy that will never get to grow up.

"Why'd you get it?"

"I was drunk."

"Liar."

Teddy smiled, knowing the little toy was now on his shoulder permanently. "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"You're supposedly in love with me –"

"Supposedly?"

"- but you can't tell me about your tattoos? Seems fishy!"

Teddy and James bantered back and forth, lying awake in bed for hours, until an insult turned into a word of challenge which turned into a touch and they decided their mouths and tongues will be better spent doing other things to each other.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Always did love the Jeddy pairing! So glad I did this! Find me on tumblr as [@SheRipper-Fanficer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheripper-fanficer)


End file.
